mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Lynn
Alice Lynn (August 26th, 1908) was born to Kay Lynn and an unknown father. She was born into the Carthenian Society. Growing up she learned the ways of Witchcraft. Morgan Harvelle and Sabrina St. Clair were good friends of hers growing up. When she was 12 years old Sabrina got wind that her boyfriend was going to be killed by Henry Denning the Eighth Version of Death. Alice went in to try to save him, as she was the only one powerful enough to try. Unfortunately she wasn't able to save him. Henry Denning was there to stop the mafia from supplying drugs to the bar. He killed everyone, but Alice survived thanks to a protective antitode she had on her. Henry Denning then tried to kill Alice, but his gun locked up on him. Alice then told him to die for her -- as she burned the entire bar down to the ground. The fire was blamed on one of the stoves in the kitchens. She is the only known person to have killed one of those known as 'Death' and the only one to have attempted single-handedly. In 1926 the Carthenian Society was broken up, and she had nowhere else to go. She was pregnant with Virginia Lynn when they formed their sorority to honor those who had helped them. Alice grew very powerful, and scared even members of The Elders Council. She wanted what was best for her family, and always tried looking out for them. She has two great great grandchildren in Cyan Lynn and Galen Licjecnik. In 2003 she faked her death in order to escape The Elder's Council and to keep them off of her family. When her great great granddaughter was almost killed by Morgan's Great Granddaughter, Alice almost came out of hiding but learned of what happened too late. She was very angry with her granddaughter, Georgina Lynn for not doing anything. In 2011 she revealed that she is still alive. She killed several members of The Elder's Council with a spray of fire. Despite being 104 years old, she is still in amazing shape. =Childhood= Growing up Alice was good friends with Sabrina St. Clair and Morgan Harvelle. Though the two were much older than she was, she enjoyed hanging out with them. They both considered Clan Lynn very important. Her abilities far exceded those of her older friends. When she was 12 years old she walked into a bar that was selling illegal alcohol. She tried protecting Sabrina's boyfriend from Henry Denning, but she was unable to. She managed to escape, and even killed Denning. Something nobody else was able to accomplish. She set the bar on fire. Sabrina was just happy that she was able to escape. =Carthenian Society= In 1926 after the break up of the all girl's society, Alice and her two friends set up a sorority to help girls in need. They formed the Carthenian Sorority, and gave scholarships to those girls who couldn't afford it. Alice gave birth to a baby girl in that same year, Virginia Lynn. She named her daughter after where her ancestor Cecily Lynn came from. Alice wanted all her descendants to join the sorority. She felt that it was a good opportunity for all young women, and that nobody should miss out on the chance to go to college. She made big moves in the women's movement, and fought for women's suffrage. =Morgan's Death= In 1970, Morgan Harvelle was murdered by her son. Alice was very saddened to hear about her friends death. She had plotted revenge against Orlando Harvelle and was said to have put a curse on him. Alice knew that Morgan would not have approved of what her son had become. She said that Morgan would be disappointed, hurt, and angry. =Faking Her Death= In 2003, Alice faked her death in order to go on the run from the Elders Council. She felt it'd be best if they thought she was dead, as they'd no longer see her as a threat. She had considered taking them down, and often felt it's what she should have done even at the risk of death. But she felt that they were nothing more than fools, and that they'd give up if she did. A body double was burried at the Carthenian Society Headquarters. She let nobody know that she was alive. =Going into hiding= Alice went into hiding in 2003. She moved back to Croatia where she could keep an eye on her great grandchild Verity Lynn. Alice tried getting more information from Shadow Valley, but she was never able to hear much information. In 2009 she heard too late that her great great granddaughter had been kidnapped. She remained in hiding not wanting to expose her family to the dangers of The Council. =Coming out of Hiding= Alice came out of hiding in 2011 in order to save her great great granddaughter from men working with The Council. They had sent almost an entire army after her. Alice was able to handle them with ease despite being 103 years old. She is said to have frightened even Todd Richardson because of how scary she could be. =Quotes= "You! You're... Death aren't you?" "It is luck, Mr. Denning. Luck for me, not you. When you came to kill me, you sealed your own fate." "Yes. Not that you were about to kill me, a 12 year old girl. but that you yourself are going to die." "Wish you had killed me when you had the chance? That was never going to happen. I am a member of the Lynn clan. And you... are going to die for me." "Goodbye Mr. Denning it was nice meeting you. You were sorry to have to kill me, so I am sorry to have to kill you." "I didn't think I would have to resurface so soon.. Else I would have resurfaced years ago." "You could have told me... that you were going to be doing this a couple of years ago." "I wish I had answers for you, sweetie. I wish I had all the answers. But with age... does not come all the answers I'm afraid." "I'm afraid I cannot stick around, Cyan. But when this is all over... if I'm still alive. I would very much like to catch up with you." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:MISTX0